A Very Klaine Valentine
by LaViaggiatrice
Summary: TItle says it all. Happy Valentine's Day!


AN: So I really wanted to give Kurt this gift, because I feel like it is something that A) Blaine Anderson could actually produce B) Klaine is so sappy that this is perfect and C) I would hope that if I had a BF even half as great as Blaine Warbler that he would do something like this. So here you go! Also I disclaim, Glee is not mine and Neither is Bradshaw, he belongs to iknowitainteasy and her fic Little Numbers over on Live Journal. I absolutely love her story and I couldn't resist borrowing Bradshaw. I really hope that she doesn't mind and hopefully this plug for her story will grant me her forgiveness for borrowing him. But seriously folks, after, AFTER you finish reading this, which really your here already so why not, please go check her story out. Its written mostly through text messages and is brilliant. Anywho, I digress. I hope you enjoy this story. Its very fluffy, be warned. And now without any more ado what so ever I present:

Valentine's Dream

It was the day after Blaine's surgery and he was lying in bed alone in his house. His parents were at work and Kurt was at school and would be coming over in the evening with his homework, but that was a long way away and Blaine was bored. Which is why, when a mob of blazer clad familiar faces appeared sans one meerkat-ish one and obviously in his house because Nick and Jeff remembered where the spare key was, he was only slightly annoyed. Blaine sat on his bed pensively staring at his old friends wanting them to be the first to break the silence. When they took a little longer than necessary, Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow at them.

"We're Sorry!" Trent gasped as if it was something he had been holding in for a while. His outburst was like a dam breaking, and Blaine's room was soon filled with the cacophony of all of the Warblers apologizing, some even bursting into tears.

"HEY!" Blaine's voice cutting through the noise and causing a hush to fall over the room. "Its...its..Guys, its definitely not okay yet, I won't lie. You knowingly allowed Sebastian to plan to humiliate Kurt and got me instead, and whether or not you knew about the rock salt is irrelevant. But, we're friends, and I accept your apology, not because I am not still mad, but because we have all been through too much together for us to just quit being friends."

"Blaine," Jeff's eyes still a little teary, "We are so so sorry, and we want to make it up to you and to Kurt. We never should have forgotten, 'Once a Warbler, always a Warbler', but we did, and now we want, no need, to fix it." All of the Warblers nodding vigorously behind Jeff.

"Yeah, Blaine, we will do anything. We already turned Sebastian into the police. Now we want to make it up to you and to Kurt. And you can tell the New Directions that we will also not be doing Michael for Regionals." Nick spoke fervently.

Blaine looked around the room and into the eyes of each of the young men he had counted as surrogate brothers for so long. He looked into their eager faces and a plan started to form in his mind. "Alright, I know how you can make it up to me and to Kurt. Nathan," He looked toward a younger Warbler who visibly paled at being singled out, "does your uncle still run that studio?" The young Warbler nodded hesitantly. "Good, I am going to need to ask you to get us studio time on Saturday."

"Anything Blaine," Nathan replied quickly.

"And Thad, you're going to have to call Wes and David and not only tell them everything that happened, but also get them to come home for the weekend. We are going to have a busy weekend fellas." The boys, who seemed to have gotten the gist of what Blaine wanted, visibly brightened at the idea of a mini reunion.

They ended up staying until Blaine's mom came home and Nick, Jeff, and Trent were the last to go, finalizing details with Blaine, and just simply enjoying their renewed friendship. By the time Kurt arrived later that evening, Blaine was positively glowing, but withheld the details of the day, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Two weeks later, and it was Valentine's Day. Mckinley was filled to the brim with what had to be the most disgusting amount of pink crepe paper the world had ever seen. Blaine had just gotten back to school and was excited that his and Kurt's first Valentine's Day wouldn't be ruined by bed rest. As he walked toward his sweetheart's locker, he couldn't help the sappy smile that had taken over his face as he watched Kurt fixing his hair in the mirror on his locker door. Kurt it would seem had decided to embrace the holiday he had once found tacky and was wearing the tightest skinnies Blaine had ever seen (seriously! Were they painted on or something?) and a bright red sweater that hugged him in all of the right places. And, Blaine's heart swelled at the sight of a certain gum wrapper promise ring on Kurt's left hand. Blaine took a moment to compose himself and rid his mind of dirty thoughts, plenty of time for those later, he smirked and walked over to Kurt.

"Hello Beautiful," he all but purred into the counter tenor's ear. Kurt flushed as he whirled around and almost toppled over before throwing his arms around Blaine quickly.

"Good Morning! Can you believe all of this pink? I mean, it would be devastatingly tacky if it were not for the fact that I have a gorgeous boyfriend with whom I can finally celebrate Valentine's Day." Kurt said all of this whilst staring unblinkingly into Blaine's eyes with a large grin on his face.

"Should I be worried about this handsome boyfriend? I really don't want him upstaging my gift." Blaine said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him too much, he's not very good at romance. Last year for example, he thought that the highly sexual "When I Get You Alone" by Robin Thicke was an appropriate song with which to serenade the gap manager at the mall." Kurt said all of this with a faked air of disdain in his voice.

"Well then he is double the idiot I thought him to be," Blaine replied arrogantly, yet unable to keep the embarrassed red tinge off his face.

"Double?"

"Firstly, that song is highly inappropriate to sing to anyone in a public setting. And secondly, he wasn't singing it to you." Blaine never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"Well, as disappointing as it was, the spectacle was too much and I remember going to sleep that night thinking how I might have dodged a bullet, besides, he made up for it by being a prince when Prom came around." Kurt smirked as he continued to put things into his locker.

"As long as he made it up to you and you know that he is truly very sorry for being such an idiot last year." Blaine nodded as he was saying this and Kurt simply smiled back.

"Of course."

"And now that I have taken nearly all your time before first period, I would like to give you this first part of your Valentine, yes it is a cd, and I am also going to need your phone, just for this period, then you'll get it back for your second period study hall. Where I hope you listen to the playlist." Blaine smiled mischievously with his hand out.

Kurt just smiled broadly as he handed over the phone and kissed Blaine on the cheek, not caring about the glares- it was Valentine's Day! If he wanted to kiss his boyfriend's cheek for being sweet, well then he'd do it!- and turned to head for first period.

Blaine took one second longer to watch his beloved walk away-and maybe one second more to admire Kurt's ass in those jeans, so sue him! He was a teenager!- before heading towards the computer lab for his first period study hall. He was so glad that the weekend went well and that Kurt was only an hour away from not only Blaine's Valentine, but also the gift of renewed friendship from the Warblers.

Blaine quickly pulled out his laptop, plugged in Kurt's phone and uploaded the Playlist. Blaine was so proud of himself for this idea that he was already looking forward to the thank you he would get. Damn, he really needed to stop thinking those thoughts.

Once Kurt's phone was all set, Blaine quickly opened it and changed his name in Kurt's phone as well as his personal ringtone, then locked it and put it in his coat. He spent the rest of the hour catching up on his pleasure reading- being out for a few weeks had allowed Blaine to get ahead on all of his homework and a few projects.

When the end of period bell rang, Blaine was already standing at Kurt's locker waiting for him and greeted the glasz eyed boy with a warm and cheery smile. "Here you go babe, be sure to listen to the whole playlist, as it is, not on shuffle, and tell me what you think in Glee next period." With that cryptic message, Blaine bounced down the hall and into the Chem. class he shared with Tina. He was really glad for having read ahead because he was sure that he had spent all of the class wondering what Kurt was thinking. He was literally bouncing in his seat waiting for the bell to ring and has nothing more than doodles of him and Kurt and Bradshaw (the golden retriever that he planned on talking Kurt into adopting once they were in New York) walking through NYC and holding hands and snuggling-NO! stop it Anderson! Keep it together Man! Only a few more hours till you two can be alone!- for notes.

When the bell rings, he is out the door like Flash. He makes it all the way to Kurt's locker before the hallway fills up and is all beams and smiles and sunshine until he notices Kurt walking towards him not noticing him due to the tears running down his face and his iphone clutched in his hand like a lifeline. A moment of fear and panic passed through Blaine until Kurt reached his locker and simultaneously looked up at Blaine as Blaine realized the Kurt was smiling like a crazy person with tears running down his face. Without a second thought to their surroundings, Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much...I..I just..I just I love you SO much. Thank you." Kurt managed to gasp out. "How? Why? What could I possibly do to top this? And the guys, (sniff) When?"

"This weekend, they came to apologize and I took advantage of their guilt." Blaine could not wipe the smile off of his face. He knew his gift idea was golden.

"I just, damn you're perfect." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck before pulling back, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him toward the choir room.

In the choir room, they were greeted with warm smiles and a few confused looks as Kurt wiped the remaining tears from his face, and two glares coming from Sam and Mike.

"What the Hell Blaine?" Mike scoffed. Blaine only smirked in a knowingly smug manner. Everyone else in the choir room looking at the blonde and the asian question

"Yeah Blaine! How the hell are the rest of us guys supposed to compare when you go around taking slushies to the face and making sweet playlists and overall being the king of all valentine's gifts?" Sam asked in a semi-threatening voice.

"What's going on?" Finn asked from his seat.

Kurt who was now in control of himself and staring lovingly at a preening Blaine responded. "He got the warblers-the good ones- together and they recorded all of their songs to an album for me. As an apology and for Blaine's Valentine's gift."

"Wait, even Teenage Dream ?" Mercedes asked wide eyed. Knowing just how much Kurt loved that song after his failed attempt at spying.

"That was the first." Blaine responded smugly, eyes never leaving Kurt. The girls in the choir room all choked up at the news.

"Yeah and now we have to try and top that. I thought that we were best friends Blaine!" Mike said in mock anger. " You couldn't have given us a heads up?"

"Sorry, guys, I just saw the opportunity and took it." Blaine responded as Mr. Schue came in and started the lesson.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of hand holding and secret kisses. Glee rehearsal at the end of the day had been cancelled allowing everyone to go and spend a few hours to themselves before the big annual Breadstix Valentine's Day Seta-Date- with all of the glee couples present. Even the Warblers managed to show up with dates and after a few awkward moments of apologies. The group had fun spending the evening free of the tension of competition and full of the happiness that goes hand in hand with young love.

And as Blaine looked around at all of his friends, his family, he realized that that contented happiness was all he could ever hope to ask for.

AN 2: Okay, so I hope that you liked it. And just in case it wasn't clear. Nathan (an OC warbler I made up) was able to get them recording time. The Warblers recorded all of their songs and Blaine gave it to Kurt with some added messages. He also made a ringtone version of Teenage Dream so that Kurt would have it. I just feel that its unfair that we the fans get to have that version but Kurt doesn't, so I made it happened. I know that this fic lacks a certain gorilla suit, but I came up with this before the spoilers were out so here you go. Happy Valentine's Day.

"And to all of you singles out there, this is our year."

-Kurt Hummel.


End file.
